


In My Life I Love You More

by unholyminter (oneswhonever)



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/unholyminter
Summary: Love catches Harry off guard. Maybe it's not such a bad thing.





	

It starts with all seven of them together - and of course JJ is a bad influence. What else is new? 

The boys are wise enough to make their own choices, and they do just that. Vikk doesn't indulge, he never does. Josh is very careful and very cautious. Everyone else does exactly as they please, and some may take it a little overboard. They're adults. They know what they're doing, thank you. 

In the midst of their feel-good "bonding" session, Harry happens to look over - and promptly locks eyes with Simon. He watches as his synthetically redhead friend takes a long, deep drag of his joint. He watches as Simon closes his eyes and tips his head back, exposing his slender throat and his adam's apple. He stays still for a good ten seconds, and Harry counts every moment until he lets his breath go - releasing a steady cloud of smoke through his teeth and nostrils. Simon always took it the best, his eyes stung like hell but he didn't cough and hardly even blinked. 

Simon noticed him looking and offered him a cheeky, dimpled smile - passing him the joint, which he held carefully between his index and middle finger. Harry took it carefully, bobbing his head in Simon's direction, but didn't bring it to his lips.

The desire to lean in and suck the smoke out of Simon's lungs was overwhelming. Suddenly the air was rank, a cloud of smoke so thick as JJ and Ethan blew out at the same time, both snickering among themselves. 

"Pass it if you ain't gonna smoke," said Tobi, snatching the joint from Harry's fingers, and suddenly he was brought back to life - the cloud passing so that he could see Simon's face once more.

And just like that, out of absolutely fuck-all, nowhere - he was gone. 

His eyes were transfixed on Simon's sinful lips. In his sea blue eyes. On the light dusting of freckles and sunspots that graced his nose and cheekbones - hardly visible to anyone else, but Harry always knew they were there (probably just to mock him, really). On all the toned, tanned muscles - for once Simon wasn't white as milk, and this was the first time Harry took note. It was glorious. 

"What're you staring at me for?" Simon inquired, leaning against Josh's shoulder. Harry felt envious, without reason. 

"Nothing, man. Just thinking is all."

Above all, Harry was thinking about how falling in love was nothing like he thought it would be. There was no extraordinary event, no moment that set off bells and whistles. It was just looking at Simon - his mate for the past couple years. 

Harry couldn't decide if he was fucked or not.

Simon's eyes were hazy, his voice throaty and low. "Oh yeah? What's going on up there mate?"

Probably not, actually. 


End file.
